The present invention relates to systems and methods for processing annotations of a document. Traditionally, print media has been the only way to record information and ideas. Thus, when a person annotated a paper version of a document, the annotation could be replicated, for example, by rewriting the annotation in another copy of the document or by making copies of the annotated document. Presently, advancements in digital imaging allow persons to convert documents in printed form into digital form. When a person annotates a paper version of a document, a digital version of the document can be made by physically scanning the annotated document into a digital form.
There remains a need for better technology for automatically processing annotations of a document.